Stripes
by Kelekiah Galadrian
Summary: Sora decides to help Link redecorate. Oneshot. PostTP. PostKHII.


**Lego: **Hello everyone! Unfortunately, Tears of a Lotus is being extremely difficult. In the mean time, I decided to pick up the 100 themes challenge in order to motivate myself to write. I've decided to post the canon ones I write (no OCs and such) as separate oneshots here on my account to show that I actually am writing. I hope you enjoy this one! It's supposed to be funny, but it might be funnier to me than it is to you.

**Disclaimer: **The Legend of Zelda franchise belongs to Nintendo and the Kingdom Hearts franchise belongs to SquareEnix. I own only the story.

**_Stripes_**

A clang resounded through the clearing followed by cheers from all the village children. Sora grinned at Link as the other lowered his sword. The brunette released his hold on the Keyblade and it chimed out of existence.

"You're really good, you know." Sora reached forward to grasp Link's hand, bouncing it twice before releasing it.

"You're not half bad yourself." Link's smile gently spread across his face as he sheathed his sword.

The village children suddenly swarmed them, offering compliments and pleading for more. Link shooed them away with a promise of another spar later that day.

Sora laughed. "Kids are so excitable these days."

"You're not much older than they are." Link pulled a canteen from the pouch he'd set aside before their match and took a long drink from it.

Sora feigned a pout. "I never said I wasn't."

Link offered the canteen to him, so the brunette reached over and plucked it out of his hands. He followed Link's example and guzzled as much water as his body could handle.

"Thanks," Sora said, handing it back. The canteen disappeared back into Link's pouch. Link reattached the pouch to his belt.

Sora clapped a hand on Link's shoulder once the Hylian had straightened. "You know, Link, you've shown me just about everything this world has to offer." A fond memory of their trip to the palace to see Princess Zelda flashed through his mind, and Link smiled. "But there's one thing you've forgotten."

A sudden fear flashed across Link's face. "What's that?"

Sora grinned, pausing for dramatic effect. "Your house," he finally said ominously.

He burst into laughter as Link's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, then the Hylian's mouth snapped shut as a blush colored his cheeks.

"Oh, that. Right. Um, it's this way." Link led the way through Ordon Village to the clearing at the entrance.

The moment they stopped, Sora couldn't help but stare. The elevated house Link had stopped below was the very same house they'd passed every time they entered or exited the village. It was impossible to miss it.

"That's it?" Sora asked, his voice incredulous.

Link rubbed the back of his neck. "Y-Yeah, that's it."

Sora threw his hands up. "Why have you never told me before? We pass this thing all the time!"

"I just . . ." Link's blush deepened a few shades. "I just never thought to point it out."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Well, you owe me a tour then. Let's go up!" He bounced his way over to the base of a ladder that led up to the house's front door.

Link bypassed him and headed up first, reaching the top before Sora even thought about making the attempt. With a grin, the brunette scrambled up the makeshift stairs. He followed Link into the house and stopped just inside the door.

Sora flashed the Hylian a smile. "It's awesome." He headed off to see each of the rooms, wandering across floors, up stairs, down stairs, and in and out of everywhere. When he reached Link's bedroom, he plopped down on the bed and found it surprisingly soft. The brunette bounced up quickly, not wishing to dwell too long in one area.

Eventually, Sora ended up back near the door. Link, who'd stayed there during the brunette's inspection, waited quietly but expectantly.

"Well," Sora finally said, "I have to say it's pretty cool. It's nothing like back home, but it's awesome. You live here by yourself, right?"

Link nodded.

Sora's grin widened. "Awesome." Well, not too awesome if he remembered why that would be the case, but still amazing. He turned away from Link to look out across the front room. "I only have one problem with it."

"What's that?" Link sounded worried at that.

"The coloring." Sora glanced over his shoulder to see a frowning Link. "There are a lot of earthy colors, you know, browns and greens and oranges. But not a lot of bright colors."

Link stared pensively at Sora, blue eyes boring into him. "Those aren't very common around here—dyes and paints are expensive."

"But it makes it look dull, normal!" Sora waved a hand at the room. "It looks like all the others in the village. Nothing sets it apart." He whirled around and walked toward the doorway. "It needs some more color."

"Sora, wait, you can't just—"

"Trust me, Link." Sora grinned at his friend. "It'll look so much better when I'm done."

**BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Sora found Link hiding amongst the goats on the south side of the village. As soon as the Hylian spotted his brunette friend, he immediately covered his face and turned away.

"I don't want to speak with you right now."

"But I'm done! It's taken me all day, but I'm done!" Sora bounced around so Link could see his ridiculously huge grin. "Come see it!"

Link sighed, but with a little more of Sora's enthusiastic persistence, he finally followed his friend through the village.

"Trust me, Link," Sora said as he bounced down the path. "You'll love it."

When they pulled to a stop at the entrance to the clearing, Link's jaw dropped. The outside of his village home was covered in striped lines of bright blue, pink, yellow, and red. Some of the green, brown, and orange poked through underneath the ridiculous paint job, but it almost made it look more awkward than ever.

Link buried his face in his hands, his cheeks burning intensely. "What have you done to my house, Sora?"

"Aw, come on, it doesn't look that bad!"

Link glared at Sora through his fingers, about to retort, but his eyes widened as a mob of the village children burst out of the village behind him and began laughing and running about.

"Sora!"

Said brunette bolted immediately, an irate Hylian on his heels.

"I'll never forgive you for this!"


End file.
